


Five notes Sam made to himself about Gabriel Novak, and one Gabriel made for him.

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: Writer's Club Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, High School AU, Human AU, M/M, Prompt Fic, five plus one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: Sam likes to make notes in his head about his best friend.





	

**Note to self: Gabriel Novak loved sweets more than anything**

“You’re going to get cavities!” Sam squealed, sitting on Gabriel’s bed, watching Gabriel gobble down his share of their halloween candy. They were 7 years old, still dressed as a demon and angel respectively, sorting through their sweets, and Gabriel was eating more than he was putting into his bag.

“No, I’m not,” Gabriel shot back, with chocolate all over his face. 

“Are so!” Sam replied, putting his candy into neat little piles by type and color. His mom would let him have two pieces after dinner, and then he had to go brush his teeth. “And a bellyache. Dean said-” 

“Sucks to what Dean said!” Gabriel stuck out his chocolate covered tongue. “Sides if I don’t, Lucifer will eat it all.” 

Sam regarded him for a moment. Gabriel almost never had sweets. There was never a piece of candy or treat in Gabriel’s lunch box, no Ring- Dings, or Devil’s Dogs or Yodels, just a peanut butter sandwich, carrot sticks and juice box. He was constantly on the look-out for stray nickels and dimes on the sidewalk when they rode their bikes in the street, saving for when he could get a Hershey bar from the vending machine in the lunchroom. 

Sam had only met Lucifer once, when he accidently made a wrong turn trying to find the bathroom, but Gabriel was always telling him of things Lucifer did to him. Sam was secretly happy that his brother wasn’t like that. Dean always shared whatever he had with Sam, even if he didn’t want to. But if Lucifer didn’t want to share with Gabriel, Sam was more than happy to. 

Sam deliberated a moment longer, and pushed half of his pile over to Gabriel, grinning when he saw his best friend’s gap toothed smile lighting up his face. 

They wasted no time in eating themselves sick. 

 

**Note to self: Gabriel Novak was lazy.**

Sam trundled into the library, his heavy bookbag slung across his back. He found Gabriel with no problem. His best friend was hunched over, sleeping with his head on his hands. Sam snorted, it figured. Gabriel was the laziest person he’d ever met, doing the least amount of work he could get away with. The only reason he’d passed the 7th grade was because Sam had helped him study. 

Sam sat down, shoving Gabriel’s elbow to wake him up. Gabriel was up like a shot, sitting straight up in his chair, his eyes wide and wild. He eased once he saw it was Sam and not some librarian who was going to yell at him, again. 

“I thought you were supposed to be writing that essay on Fahrenheit 451 for English,” Sam accused, taking his laptop out of his bag. He’d already finished the essay in question, but he knew Gabriel hadn’t yet, leaving everything to the last minute as always. 

“Um yeah,” Gabriel flushed a little, running a hand through his mussed hair. “About that-” 

“No,” Sam cut him off, giving him a hard look. “Not again.” 

“Sammy, please?” Gabriel pouted, sticking out his lip, and Sam looked away. “Please? I’ll fail without your help.” 

“You can’t keep having me do your work,” Sam retorted, turning his computer on. “How are you going to do your work in high school?” 

“I’ll just ask you,” Gabriel smiled at him and Sam felt something warm bloom in his chest. 

It wasn’t the first time this particular phenomenon had happened to him, and it was becoming harder and harder to hide it. Sam ducked behind his computer to disguise his blushing face.

“Yeah, I guess,” he responded sheepishly. “I can send you the outline I used, with where to find everything.”

Gabriel rose and hugged Sam. “Thanks, Sammy. You’re the best.” 

Sam was powerless to resist him. 

 

**Note to self: Gabriel Novak was not a morning person**

Sam didn’t even knock when he came to Gabriel’s house now. He’d been there so many times, that there was no need. He poked his head into the kitchen where Gabriel’s mother was sitting having her morning coffee. 

“Hey Mrs. N!” he called, standing in the doorway. 

She looked up and smiled. “Good morning, Sam. Gabriel is in his room. I haven’t heard him moving.” 

Sam sighed. “I guess I’ll go wake him up.” he replied, heading up the stairs. 

Gabriel’s room was the last one on the left. Sam pushed open the door and flipped on the light. Gabriel groaned as the light hit him, burrowing deeper into the plush warmth of his down comforter. 

Sam sat down on Gabriel’s bed, shaking the lump inside the covers. “Time to get up.” 

Gabriel gave a grunt, and tried to move away from Sam, but resistance was futile. His arms snaked out from under the blankets and grabbed Sam around the waist, pulling him down. 

Sam tried to ignore the flutter in his stomach. “C’mon, we’re gunna be late,” 

“Don’t wanna,” Gabriel responded holding on tightly. 

Sam knew from experience that once Gabriel had latched onto something, he wasn’t letting go. He would have to use different tactics. 

“If you get out of bed, I’ll buy you an extra large coffee with a turbo shot and whipped cream,” Sam tempted, knowing Gabriel had a weakness for all things sugary and caffeinated. Gabriel stilled for a minute as if considering and begrudgingly sat up, squinting at Sam in the light. 

“You drive a hard bargain, kiddo,” Gabriel told him as he climbed out of bed.

He pressed a quick kiss to Sam’s cheek and headed into the bathroom, leaving Sam wondering how he had gotten in so deep. 

 

**Note to self: Gabriel Novak loved his brothers, even though they were great big bags of dicks.**

“HOW COULD YOU?” Gabriel’s shriek broke the stillness of the night air, reaching Sam as he got out of his car parked into the driveway. He and Gabriel had a standing appointment to watch Walking Dead, and after many canceled dates because of the girl Gabriel had been dating, Sam had finally pinned him down to binge watch before the season finale. 

Sam hauled ass into the house, finding Gabriel and his older brother Lucifer standing red faced in the Novak living room. 

“I loved her!” Gabriel was screaming, his fists clenched at his sides. 

“You’ve been dating for 3 months!” Lucifer laughed, his arms crossed over his chest. Lucifer had always been Sam’s least favorite out of Gabriel’s mess of brothers, partly because of how reckless he was, not caring who he hurt with his actions. 

“That’s not the point!” Gabriel insisted, wildly gesticulating in his anger. “She was my girlfriend, and I....” Gabriel faltered, looking as if he might cry. 

Ah, Sam thought to himself, that’s what this was about. Sam was also not fond of Kali, who Gabriel had been dating, but he chalked it up to his feelings for Gabriel, and not so much her character even if she was a heinous bitch in his opinion. 

“It was a mistake,” Lucifer’s voice dropped at the sight of Gabriel’s face.

Sam had always known that Lucifer had a soft spot for Gabriel, always trying to make up for the things that he did to him. He didn’t make that effort with Michael or Raphael, and Castiel was too young for him to notice. 

The tension in the room broke as Lucifer crossed the room to pull Gabriel into a hug. Gabriel struggled against him at first, but dissolved into a storm of tears as Lucifer hooked his chin over Gabriel’s shoulder. 

Sam knew Gabriel would forgive Lucifer, as he always did, as he always would. 

Gabriel loved his brothers beyond reason, even if Sam knew one day it was going to break him. 

**Note to self: He loved Gabriel Novak more than anything.**

Sam had been dreading this day since he got his acceptance letter, the day that he would be parted from Gabriel. Gabriel had offered to bring him up in his old VW bus, and they’d spent the night together, reliving their friendship and packing. Sam couldn’t sleep, the weight of his secret keeping him up.

He was in love with Gabriel Novak. 

He’d been in love with him almost as long as he’d known what love was. Gabriel had been his best friend since kindergarten and they had always been inseparable, even after Gabriel had started dating. Sam had hoped that once he began dating too, his silly childhood crush on Gabriel would dissipate, but it anything, it had only made it worse. Jess and Amelia were both great girls, but they were just not Gabriel. 

He laid back, stealing a glance at Gabriel next to him. He’d tried to get up the courage to tell Gabriel how he felt about him, but he always chickened out at the last second. He knew Gabriel liked boys as well as girls, but Sam was terrified that if he confessed, Gabriel would push him away. He didn't think his heart could take it. 

With a sigh, Sam turned over and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**\+ 1, Note to self: Gabriel loved him back.**

The ride up to school was the most quiet ride Sam had ever experienced with Gabriel. Normally, Gabriel was singing, or talking, always moving and always making noise. That was the way it had been since kindergarten, but Gabriel was silent. 

He pulled up in front of Sam’s dorm, parked, and opened the back doors, all without a word. Sam came around the back. 

“Are you mad at me?” he asked, voicing what he’d been thinking the entire drive up. 

Gabriel looked at him like he was crazy. “Of course not, kiddo,” he said, taking a box. “Let’s get you moved in.” 

But Sam wasn’t so sure. 

It took them about two hours to move all of Sam’s stuff from the van to his dorm room, trying to navigate around his absent roommate’s stuff. Finally, the last box was in, and Sam could feel the silence between them like a brick on his chest. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Gabe?” 

Gabriel turned to him. “Yeah, Sammy?” 

Sam stood to face his best friend, his heart pounding in his chest. “I have something to say,” he began shakily. “And I’ve been too scared until now, but you’re leaving and…” he took a deep breath. “I’minlovewithyou.” 

Gabriel just smiled at him, clearly amused. “Come again, Sasquatch?”

“You heard what I said.” Sam replied, his heart plummeting into his stomach. 

“Just making sure,” Gabriel responded with a smirk, and leaned in to kiss him. 

Sam was caught off-guard but quickly got with the program, kissing Gabriel until he couldn’t breath. He finally broke away, staring at Gabriel, incredulous at what had just happened. 

“Who told you I was leaving?” Gabriel said after a moment, still smirking. Sam wanted to kiss it off his face, but his curiosity got the better of him. 

“But… home…you helped me pack and...” he stammered, tongue-tied. 

“Look around, Sammy,” Gabriel teased him. “For someone as smart as you are, you’re really thick sometimes.” 

Sam looked around, noticing what he had failed to when they had been moving boxes. The bedspread, and books on the shelf, the rug and the careful handwriting on the boxes, it was Gabriel’s, all Gabriel’s. 

“You’re my roommate… but how.. Why?” 

“I couldn’t just let you go and forget about me, now could I?” Gabriel grinned. “Not when I’ve been in love with you since middle school.” 

Sam gaped at him for a moment. Since middle school… all that wasted time… all the time they could have had… 

“Stop thinking so hard and kiss me,” Gabriel laughed, pulling Sam down into a kiss that would soon be one of many. 

He didn’t have to ask twice.


End file.
